


Cravings

by Edoraslass



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, poetry-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn is afraid Faramir will be upset with her for what she's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> For a [ Favourite Poems](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/245576) challenge.

“Éowyn,” Faramir asked, confused, “whatever is wrong?”

She looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” Éowyn said softly, Faramir’s bewilderment growing as she tried to draw away the circle of his arms, “I didn’t mean to eat all of them-- I know they're hard to come by, and I‘m sure you were saving them for yourself…...” 

“Éowyn,” he interrupted her, truly puzzled, “what are you talking about?”

She took a breath, as if bracing herself. “Those plums,” she said, almost guiltily, and from her expression, she was clearly expecting Faramir to be annoyed. “They just looked so good--I meant to eat only one, really I did, but --”

Faramir chuckled softly. “How did you like them?”

She blinked at him in surprise. 

“They were delicious,” Éowyn admitted, sheepish. “Sweet, yet a bit tart. And very cold from sitting on the window ledge all night.” 

Faramir smiled down at her as he laid one hand against his wife’s growing belly. “Foolish woman,” he teased gently. “I got them for you.”


End file.
